


The Trip

by TOZ1ER



Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, another trip to ny!!!!, babie benji, ft more of the roomies bc theyre all amazing and deserve the WORLD, i just love them all a lot okay, just a lil drabble, spontaneously leaving for new york city just bc you want to check!, victor escaping his house again check!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOZ1ER/pseuds/TOZ1ER
Summary: Victor plans another trip to NYC to visit Simon, but this time he brings company.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Comments: 15
Kudos: 403





	The Trip

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i got bored and bc i finished love victor in six hours since it’s release so i’ve been working on this for a few days!!!!! i got a little busy so i never finished it until now but i hope you enjoy it :) i didn’t check for spelling errors so there might be some lol

After the thrilling events and adventures when visiting Simon, Bram, and the rest of the roommates, Victor wanted to stay there forever. But his heart, and his fate, were back in Shady Creek. 

And after coming home, going to the spring fling, and kissing Benji, his life got even more crazy than it had already been before. 

He was now out, proud, and dating the prettiest guy at Creekwood High. And though his relationship with Mia was raw and tarnished and bloody, they were slowly recovering from the frenzy of events that occurred that night. Things weren’t going to go back to the way they were, but they all needed a fresh start. A redo, if you will.

Things at home were most definitely different now, with Victor’s parents “temporarily separated”. Everything in the Salazar house was being rearranged, so Armando slept on the couch temporarily while Isabel had the bedroom until everything was to be figured out. There was obvious tension that floated around the house, sometimes thicker on certain occasions. But they were all adjusting. They were all in this together. 

Victor and Simon have still been in touch, and when Simon suggested Victor should visit again soon, he had waited for the right time to ask his parents, when the tension was at a low and when he knew everything would be okay if he went away for the weekend. 

“It’s another basketball field trip pap. Since the last one was so successful, they wanted to do another one.” Victor pleaded to his parents. He whipped a piece of semi-crumpled paper out from behind his back, and he placed it in front of his dad. His dad skimmed through the paper, and then passed it onto his mom. 

“Personally Victor, I don’t have a problem with you going. Isabel?” Both Victor and his dad turned to her, and watched as she read through the permission slip. 

She hummed and set the paper back down after she finished reading it. 

“So?” Victor asked. 

“Grab me a pen so I can sign.” She said. 

Victor cheered and danced around his kitchen table, giving both his parents kisses on the tops of their heads as he twirled around them. “Oh thank you guys. Thank you!” He then danced his way out of the kitchen and back to his bedroom, eager to text Simon when he was to come. 

After school Tuesday, while both Benji and Victor made their way to work, Victor brought up the trip. “Are you busy this weekend?” He asked, voice soft and quiet. 

Benji kept his eyes glued to the road while he spoke. “I’m always free. Why, what’s up?”

“I know it sounds insane, but I was planning on visiting some family friends this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to come.” Victor watched Benji’s hands as they clutched the wheel. 

Benji, now that his license wasn’t suspended anymore, was extra careful when it came to driving anywhere. He didn’t want to fuck up again in the slightest, so he held onto the steering wheel like it was his prized possession and drove like he was held at gunpoint and had to act natural. 

“I’m always down for a good road trip. Where to? Northern Atlanta? In the city? Ooo, maybe a cabin?” Benji smiled wide. It made Victor smile wide too. 

He chuckled. “No, uhm, way up north actually. Like, New York City...” 

“Holy shit! NYC?” Benji, now pulled into the coffee shop’s parking area, looked to Victor, shocked. Victor just nodded. “Oh, uhm-“

“If you don’t want to go that far away you don’t have to, I can go by myself it’s really no big deal-“

“Victor,” Benji interrupted, placing a hand on Victor’s thigh. He rubbed a spot reassuringly to calm him down. “I’d love to go. I’ve always wanted to see the big apple.” He threw a wink in Victor’s direction. 

Victor smiled super wide. He leaned across the car to kiss Benji. The kiss was smooth and long, and once Victor pulled away, he stared right into Benji’s glowing blue eyes. “Thank you, you’re gonna love the city.”

That Friday morning, Victor sprung out of bed, dressing in comfortable clothes and gathering the last of his things for the weekend trip. He used his basketball bag to hold his items and make it look like he was going to an overnight basketball camp and not the city that never sleeps. 

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he walked out into his kitchen where everyone was sitting and eating breakfast quietly. Victor grabbed a couple pancakes and put them on a paper plate, wrapping it up in foil. “For the road.” He addressed. 

“Listen mijo, please be safe and have a good time! Don’t get too frustrated.” His mother said to him. He went around the table and hugged everyone individually before heading out the door to wait for Benji. 

As he made his way down the stairs to the entrance of the complex, he ran into Felix going in the same direction as him. “Hey bud!” Felix said, throwing an arm around Victor as they made their way down the steps. “Whatcha doin’?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Victor replied. 

“Well, I’m taking my little lady out to swing by Waffle House to grab a quick bite before going to school. Aren’t you going on a road trip with wittle Benji Wenji this weekend?” He made a baby noise saying Benji’s name, which made Victor laugh and roll his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m heading out to wait for him, he said he’d be here at any minute so, here I am.” He sighed with a smile. 

They both made their way outside. Felix turned to look at Victor, placing both his hands on his shoulders. “Don’t go too crazy with your man this weekend, you got me? I don’t think your parents want to have any grand-babies anytime soon.” He winked. 

“Jesus Felix you know that’s not how it works.” He laughed. Victor saw Benji’s car approaching and he made a beeline for it. 

“Hey, remember Vic! Wrap it before you tap it alright? Love ya buddy!” 

Victor groaned as he got in the car. Benji just laughed. “I hate him sometimes, I really do.” 

“Oh no you don’t.” Benji smiled. 

“No, I don’t.” Victor smiled back. 

Benji and Victor, bags slung over their shoulders, made their way onto the bus along with other people. They found a perfect spot where they quickly threw their bags into the overhead bin and slumped down into their seats. 

“Are you ready?” Victor asked Benji. 

“Yeah. I’m actually really excited. This’ll be fun.” 

They both shared a smile before Victor rested his head on Benji, sighing deeply, mentally preparing himself for the day-long trip. 

The bus ride north went smoothly. They watched the buildings and the fields on the highway soar by and even got into a conversation with a woman in the row across from them. They chatted about anything and everything until the sky began to change to pinks and purple and blues and oranges and yellows, and the couples’ eyelids became heavy. Benji and Victor fell asleep cuddled to each other, warm in each other’s embraces and ready to take on what New York City had planned for their arrival. 

Victor jolted awake, taking his surroundings in for a moment before realizing where he was. The bus must’ve just gotten into New York, because the cluster of tall, long, short and wide buildings came into view. Victor looked to Benji who was still asleep. His mouth hung a little open and small smooth breaths left his lips softly. Victor almost melted at the sight. He looked so beautiful. 

He had to wake him up though. He slightly shifted his body a little and lightly shook Benji for a moment. Benji’s eyes fluttered and he woke up, taking a deep breath in and sighing with a smile. “Are we here?” He asked in a groggy morning voice. 

Victor had a little gay panic then. Benji’s morning voice was hot. It stunned him a moment before he answered. “No- Well, yeah, but we’re not at the bus stop yet to be let off.”

As if on cue, the bus halted and the doors opened to let people out. They both shared a glance at each other before quickly gathering their things and heading out into the city. 

Though Victor was only here a short amount last time, Justin, Ivy, Kim, Bram and Simon took him all around part of the city they were at and walked around and explored. Just the thought of them made Victor’s heart ache. He missed them all so much. 

“Woah,” Benji said, taking in his surroundings. “New York is exactly how I thought it would be, but somehow I’m still in shock.” 

Victor laughed. He watched Benji look around like some lost excited puppy and it made him melt. Benji really knew how to unintentionally make Victor a mess. 

With their bags slung over their shoulders, the began to walk with a crowd of people down the street. Victor knew it was the right way to go because almost in an instant, he saw Simon leaning against a building, invested in his phone. 

Victor got really excited then. He was finally going to be reunited with all of his friends, and note he was accompanied by his boyfriend. 

As they approached him, Victor called out his name. “Simon!”

Simon’s head whipped up from his phone in the direction of the noise, and when he made eye contact with Victor, a smile erupted onto his face. “Victor! You made it!”

Simon walked towards them and once he was in touching distance, Victor dropped his bags and gave Simon a bone crushing hug. Benji watched from behind them, slightly stunned. 

“Wait, these are your friends in New York? You know Simon Spier?” Benji asked, still stunned. 

Victor looked at Benji, and when he realized that they went to school together, began laughing. “Yea, I reached out to Simon for advice once I moved to Shady Creek and now I’m a special guest roommate whenever I come visit.” Simon laughed at the last part. 

“Small world.” Was all Benji could say. 

“You must be Benji,” Simon said, reaching his hand out to shake Benji’s. “Heard a lot about you.”

“I hope it was all good.” Benji said. 

“It was, dont worry,” Simon chuckled. “Hey, we should probably start heading back to the apartment so we don’t get trampled. C’mon.” Simon began to walk away, and the couple gathered their things and followed behind. 

As they walked to the apartment, they took in more buildings and more people and more cultures than ever. The city was bustling with tourists and residents, jogging, walking, cycling, driving and popping in and out of stores and all sorts of buildings. 

Once at the apartment complex, they stepped inside the building. “Does the elevator work now?” Victor asked. 

“Yup. All repaired. It might sound a little sketchy though. It always does.” Simon stepped into the elevator, Benji and Victor following suit. 

“Is this your first time in the city?” Simon asked Benji as the elevator went up. 

“Uh, yeah, it is,” Benji said with a smile. “But I’ve always wanted to come here and it seems great so far.”

“It’s really fun.” Victor said, then taking Benji’s hand into his own, rubbing small circles into it. 

They shared a smile. 

The rusty elevator dinged and the doors opened to an empty hallway, where the only source of light came in from the sunlight outside. “We’re just down the hall.” Simon said as he dangled his keys and strolled to the apartment door. Noise could be heard inside, a bunch of rustling, and it make Victor antsy with excitement. 

Simon rustled his keys into the lock and with a click, he swiftly opened the door. The familiar cozy apartment met with Victor’s eyes, and he sighed with relief. 

“I’m home!” Simon yelled into the echoey appartment. Immediately, everyone came out from the kitchen. Their faces lit up upon seeing Victor.

“Victor! Hi!” Bram came up and hugged him. Ivy, Kim and Justin joined the big group hug. They stayed together in each other’s arms for a moment, before Simon coughed to get their attention. 

Victor stepped beside Benji. “This is Benji everyone.” 

“Welcome Benji. We’ve heard lots about you.” Kim said. 

“All good, don’t worry.” Ivy winked. 

Benji just chuckled. 

“You’re very quiet.” Justin said. 

“I just don’t know what to say,” Benji said. “Thanks for having me here. I really like the place.”

“Designed by yours truly.” Justin twirled. 

Kim rolled their eyes. “Since no one else has introduced themselves, I’m Kim. My pronouns are they, them, theirs. That’s Ivy, and Justin is the one being ridiculous and not giving me credit for most of the decor around here. And I assume you already know Bram and Simon.”

“Nice to meet everyone.” Benji smiled. 

“Well, we’ve been cooking up some early lunch if you’re hungry.” Bram said, making his way back to the kitchen. 

Ivy, Kim and Justin followed Bram, and laughter could be heard coming from the kitchen shortly after. 

“I’m gonna go join them in the kitchen. Feel free to rest on the couch for a bit, I know the ride here was a long one.” Simon said before joining his roommates in the kitchen. 

Victor turned to Benji. “I hope you like it here so far,” He said softly. “I want us to have a good time without being stared at like back home. I just want to hold you,” Victor wrapped his arms around Benji. “To kiss you,” He softly kissed Benji’s lips. “And to love you up right here in the big city.”

Benji just laughed at Victor, but his eyes were filled with so much love as he looked at Victor. 

They both sat down on the couch, wrapped up in each other, and shared headphones as they cuddled and watched some random videos on Benji’s recommended page. 

Early lunch with the group was nice, everyone enjoyed each other’s company and it was nice. Justin and Kim sadly had to go get some work done and Ivy had planned a date with her girlfriend, so just Bram, Simon, Benji and Victor were left at the appartment. 

“Why don’t we go play some basketball Vic? Maybe you’ve improved on your basketball skills since last time you were here.” Bram smirked at Victor who rolled his eyes with a smile. 

“I’m down. How about Benji and Simon come along too, I can prove that I’m actually good at my craft.” Victor stood up and grabbed his bag. 

“He’s quite good at basketball,” Benji said. “But going up against new yorkers? I’m not so sure about that one.. I’ll just have to watch and see for myself.” He smirked at Victor. Victor just scoffed with a laugh and made his way to the bathroom to change. 

“Yea I’ll come. The games better be intense though. I’ve had nothing to watch on TV so this will be my only source of entertainment.” Simon said. 

The group of four made their way to the basketball court not too far from the apartment where a game was getting ready to start. A group of guys were warming up, and Victor smiled at the familiarity from the last time he was here. It was a tough game, but he enjoyed every single minute of it. 

“Bram! Just in time!” A freakishly tall guy shouted to Bram, and then jogged up to him to dap him up. 

“Perfect. You remember Victor right? He played a few games with us.” Bram gestured to Victor, who smiled shyly. The dude patted his shoulder and nodded. 

Simon and Benji took to a bench that sat right off of the court with Bram and Victor’s bags. The game began shortly after, and it was intense. Simon and Benji watched and talked and got to know each other more, and Bram and Victor sweated their asses off as they played against guys who used to be in the NBA and other basketball players who deserved to be in the big leagues. 

When Victor had a moment to himself, he looked to Benji. The early afternoon sun hit him so perfectly that he became stunned. 

That’s when the basketball bounced straight into his chest which knocked him onto his butt. Benji snot up immediately to go check up on him, but all Victor could do was laugh. 

“How did you manage to fall on your ass?” Benji laughed. 

Victor stared into Benji’s eyes with such admiration. “I got distracted.”

Benji blushed and rolled his eyes right after with a little shove to Victor’s shoulder. 

The game continued then after, and ended around two. On the way back to the apartment, they made a stop to a little cafe that seemed very LGBTQ+ friendly. It was decorated with multiple kinds of pride flags across the spectrum, and little trinkets that represented pride. 

They all went inside and immediately the smell of roasted coffee beans and vanilla hit their noses. It was warm and refreshing and cozy. 

Simon insisted that he wanted Victor and Benji to have some alone time, so Bram and him got a separate two-person table and kept to themselves. Benji found a little table for him and Victor to sit at and he waited for Victor to come back with the drinks they ordered. Victor also bought a little cupcake as a treat for them both. 

Benji took a sip of his coffee and sighed with content. He leaned into Victor’s ear and whispered. “Not as good as Brasstown’s, but it’ll do for now.” He backed away to send Victor a wink. 

Victor laughed and then leaned in to give Benji a quick kiss, to which Benji complied. It was a sweet tender moment where they didn’t have to worry about a snide remark or judgey looks. 

Later that day, back at the apartment, everyone was gathered in the living room as they looked for a movie to watch. 

“There is literally nothing I want to watch.” Justin groaned. 

“Yea same...” Bram agreed. 

“Why don’t we just go walking around? Maybe we go visit Times Square?” Ivy suggested. 

Everyone made some noise of agreement and in what felt like an instant, they were surrounded by flashy advertisements and signs that lit up the dimming sky. Cars honked and people chatted into oblivion, and Times Square felt surreal. 

Holding hands, Benji and Victor followed the group into multiple stores where they gawked at overpriced tourist items and took in the scene around them. The different people, cultures, languages, it astounded them. It was beautiful. 

In the Disney store, Benji and Victor took the escalator up to the top section of the store, passing through the lanterns and the beautiful nostalgic Disney scenery. 

Benji ran to the Frozen section of the store and immediately grabbed a wand. He whisked and whipped it around Victor, dancing and causing a scene. People looked but neither of them could give a care in the world. 

They laughed and shared a lovesick look before looking around and browsing the items. Benji found a Nemo plushie and ended up buying it for Victor. It was so tiny and cute and it was definitely going on Victor’s shelf in his room. They held hands out of the store and the group found their way to a huge crowd of people. They were gathered around a group of guys who seemed to be doing flips and tricks of all sorts. The crowd ate them up, and Victor couldn’t blame them. They were amazing. The whole group managed to squeeze their way to the front of the crowd to get a better view of what was going on. 

“So now we’re going to do one of our craziest stunts, and for this one, we will select you from the crowd. Now let’s see,” One of the stunt guys began to walk around, and he observed. He sauntered around and selected people, of all different heights, and as he made his way closer to the group, Victor was praying he wouldn’t get selected. 

To his wondrous luck though, the stunt guy chose Victor, and gestured to the middle of the open circle with the other selected group of very lucky people. 

Benji and the others laughed and cheered when Victor walked to the middle with all of the other people, and he blushed a little out of embarrassment. “Yea Vic!” Benji shouted. 

It made Victor smile a little, especially at the nickname he loved so much. Knowing Benji was there and as a comfort, it made Victor less nervous. 

Two other people joined Victor and the other selected people in the middle, and with simple instructions, they were lined up. Victor was somewhat in the middle, and very much confused. 

“So for our final trick, Tyler here is going to make a running start and jump over this line of people. Are you guys excited?!” 

The crowd erupted in cheers and gasps. Victor could clearly hear his group of friends laugh and cheer for him. 

“Don’t try this at home! And with a countdown from ten by you guys,” One of the guys gestured to the crowd. “And with our lovely volunteers standing completely still, Tyler is going to launch himself with his two feet and make it all the way across to the other side. Now are we all ready?” 

Cheers gave the group their cue. The man began to count down and in an instant, the whole crowd began to chant. “Ten, nine, eight,” Victor looked to Benji who was looking right at him, holding his phone to record. Benji winked to him and joined in the countdown. “Seven, six, five, four, THREE, TWO,” Victor closed his eyes and began a hail mary that he knew he wasn’t going to finish. “ONE!”

Victor prepared for the inevitable, but it didn’t come. In an instant, the crowd erupted into gasps and cheers and clapping from all around him. He opened his eyes and sighed with relief, a huge smile plastered on his face. 

“And now a round of applause for our subjects here!” 

The crowd clapped and cheered for Victor and his fellow suicide squad. Victor took a little bow that made his friends laugh. He could hear them as clear as ever. 

Victor made his way back to Benji and the group and was immediately met with hugs and a kiss from Benji. 

“You poor thing,” Kim said. They patted Victor’s shoulder. “You seemed so frightened.”

“I’m alright now,” Victor smiled. “I will be needing that video you took though Benji. I can’t let that surface on Creek Secrets.” 

Benji just laughed. “Lake’s gonna eat this up.” 

Victor tackled Benji in a hug and groaned. “Nooo!” He whined. 

Everyone laughed at them and the atmosphere felt so right. 

Back at the apartment much later, Benji and Victor were laying down on the fold out couch, cuddled close to each other and sitting in a comfortable silence. 

“Did you have a good day today?” Victor asked quietly. 

Benji nodded and hummed. He looked a little tired and sleepy and it made Victor’s heart burst. “I always enjoy spending time with you. I’m happy we could spend a weekend together without everyone in our business, you know?”

Victor’s heart became a pool of goopy love at that point. Benji made him that way, and vice versa. 

Benji’s eyes grew droopy and his words became quiet and slurred. Victor began to feel his eyes shut longer than intended as well. “Goodnight Vic.” Benji said quietly, and in what felt like an instant, soft breaths could only be heard. 

“Goodnight.” Victor said, giving him a little kiss on the forehead before snuggling super close and letting sleep take over. 

They had a whole other day of adventures ahead of them, and they’d be spending all of it together. 

And that’s all that mattered to the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to leave some comments and kudos. they’re so very appreciated. thanks again <333


End file.
